


Shit happens on Tatooine

by Fnorpan



Series: SWTOR Jedi Knight - Ihariek [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Interspecies, Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, One Shot, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 02:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5726722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fnorpan/pseuds/Fnorpan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONE-SHOT!</p><p>My F!Jedi K gets fed up with the universe's constant case of catastrophe and what she believes to be the hypocrisy of the Jedi-order. Deciding she needs a break she breaks a few rules together with a Twi'lek constable. Interspecies SMUT, you've been warned!</p><p>All credit for the universe, storyline content and such belong to LucasArt and Bioware, I'm only playing around in their sandbox.</p><p>Do drop a comment if you enjoy it. Keeps me on my toes ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit happens on Tatooine

**Author's Note:**

> So I've got a bad case of writers block concerning my two ongoing projects, not currently to be found here, yet. And I decided to give my brain a break. Smut tends to loosen clogged gears and send me into a writing frenzy. Trying my hand at SWTOR. I hope you enjoy!

 

Ihariek’s normally pale complexion was even paler than usual, her green eyes framed by a dark soot make-up – to hide the dark rings that always seemed to linger there – was dull and lifeless. Under the hood of her brown and white robe her black bob-cut was in a slight dissarray and her limbs seemed filled to the brim with led as she dragged her tiny frame towards Anchorhead’s cantina.  
She had helped the Jawa’s in the Karnori camp against both the Sand People and the Geonosian’s. Then she had proceeded to help train the recruits of the camps militia before going off to locate a downed Jedi-ship where she had to battle three very annoying Sith Harrowers. Now her superiors wanted her to hurry to Tython with the information on Imperial home system, Dromund Kaas, she’d been forced to take with her in the name of duty.

She was tired. So, **so** tired after all the non-stop fighting and impossible demands. There had been with multiple Sith Lords and their pompous apprentices to stop from destroying planet after planet. Gangs to subdue, people to rescue and corruption to be exposed.  
As the plot thickened, Master Orgus had fallen in the hunt for Darth Angral and then the entire planet Uphrades was incinerated in an attack by the crazed Sith, leaving only a handful of inhabitants alive to rescue.  
When she finally managed to catch up to Angral and kill him it only seemed to serve as a spark to ignite the Empire’s will to fight once more and the war took spin with renewed force.

But most of all she was deadly tired of all the pretenses and hypocrisy that seemingly came with being a Jedi. When she signed up as a Padawan she had admired their selflessness and bravery. Now that she herself carried the full burden of the Jedi-code, she was beginning to see that they were little more than shallow husks.  
She was a sentient being - granted one kept alive by cybernetics due to a cock-up during her training - but still, she had needs like anyone else. And to be denied the very thing making her sentient, was madness. Without love, there would be no hate. That she and the code agreed upon. But without love there would be nothing.

She couldn’t fathom the reason why there could not simply be a middle-way. Refraining from loving something or someone was more or less impossible and to forbid something that was in one’s nature was not only foolish, but cruel and close-minded. Not to mention that being selfless and doing one’s duty would come much more effortless and not be so damn tiring if one had an outlet, a safe harbor so to speak. Then she wouldn’t feel so empty and soulless. Because despite all the praise and the good she’d done, she felt empty. Empty and tired.

 _‘At least the Sith aren’t hypocritical bastards suppressing their nature…’_ Ihariek thought as she entered the cantina in Anchorhead. Shaking her head at her own thoughts she sighed. She knew better than to actually condone the Sith’s ways. But even though she did not approve of the brutality of their code, she found some aspects more natural than the way of the Jedi.  
For her it had always been about a holy middle ground between the two codes. She wasn’t the saint the media and the Jedi-order was trying to portray her as, she’d made her share of brutal decisions and felt the pull of the dark side on numerous occasions. Even used it to some extent. But unlike her peers and her superiors, that didn’t scare or deter her.

No being was strictly good and none strictly bad, if they deluded themselves into thinking they were, they were only fooling themselves. Nothing in this universe was strictly good or bad. Everyone and everything was both black and white, a mish-mash of grayscales combined from a lifetime of decisions that told a story of who you had chosen to be. The only thing one could become – according to her own philosophies – was lost. Lost to either side, when one was deluded into thinking one had no other choice but the one presented by the chosen side.

Idiocy… and it tired her to the bone that she was, apparently, utterly alone in her way of thinking.

Sighing she took a large swig of the Corellian spiced ale she’d ordered when she arrived and went to sit by one of the tables in a secluded corner under the stairs. A perfect spot to sulk but still have good view of her surroundings. The next shuttle back to the orbital station where her ship was parked, wasn’t leaving until early the next morning so she had time to drown her sorrows a little.

There was a sudden, minute disturbance in the nearby force and she felt him approach before she could actually see him. The young Twi’lek always loitering by the back door of the cantina. She didn’t remember his name but remembered she’d helped him on her previous trip here to Tatooine. As he rounded the corner she noticed his slender but powerful build, the brown-ish yellow color to his skin and the brown stripes down his lekku – lekku being the name for the Twi’lek’s head-tails. All accompanied by the pair of sparkling blue eyes, now peering down at her where she sat in her hiding-spot.

She remembered him completely as soon as she laid eyes on him, Constable Bakishan, a good looking, witty if a bit gruff Twi’lek who only ever spoke his own tongue.

She recalled the way he’d flirted unabashed and straight forward with her all those times she’d been to the cantina during her previous stay, but always remaining respectful and at a distance since she’d never reciprocated. She had been too involved in her mission to really notice and had still been a bit too wrapped up in her internal battles with the Jedi-code. Now she almost scoffed when reminded of her former naiveté.

The Constable was a little startled when he heard the Jedi greet him in his own language, seeing as how Twi’leki was one of the hardest to learn in the entire galaxy. Ihariek had made it her business to at least be able to respect as many races she could by learning key-phrases in as many language’s she possibly could and it had served her well during her travels.  
It took the Constable a few seconds before he pulled himself together and politely asked if he could join her.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.” Ihariek said, looking at the more than half-empty glass of ale she had curled her gloved hands around.

“Want another drink?” Bakishan asked gesturing at her glass, while he remained standing.

“Johrian or Corellian whiskey, thanks.” the Jedi said, downing the content in her glass in one go as Bakishan went to the bar for new drinks.

She had at least 12 hours until the next shuttle was due and then at least 24 more before she landed on Tython. _‘Plenty of time to sober up.’_ Ihariek thought to herself as she gratefully took the drink offered from the returning Twi’lek.

“Next round’s on me.” She offered, raising her glass in an unspoken thank-you-toast before taking a sip of her whiskey. Johrian, she noted to her satisfaction.

The two settled into a relaxed and flirty conversation for a couple of hours while knocking back drinks and listening to crappy music. It was nice to talk about things not related to the universe’s constant state of cataclysm to which people thought she was the only cure.  
The only thing disturbing the comfortable atmosphere they’d built for themselves, was the dirty looks she received from one of the Twi’lek dancers. The deep-blue woman had been discretely keeping an eye on them since Bakishan sat down at the Jedi’s table and she could sense the ire being directed at herself. In her intoxicated state it irked her more than it really should have, making her antsy to take up the presented challenge.

“What are you looking at?” Bakishan wondered, but refrained from turning.

“I suspect you’ve got an admirer. A very jealous one at that.” She chuckled, lifting her glass to her blackened, still grinning lips, downing the last content.

“The blue Twi’lek in the opposite corner from us.” she added as her table-companion turned around to see what had caught the Jedi’s attention.

“Oh, the dancer…” Bakishan muttered, whipping his head back Ihariek as she stood from the table.

“Indeed. Thanks for the company friend. I feel better than I have in months.” Ihariek said with a warm smile.

“My pleasure. Going somewhere special?” He wondered, curiously peering at her over his glass.

“Mhm… Bed.” she drawled as she pulled her hood back over her head, getting ready to leave. The cantina didn’t have any singles so she had rented an entire ward on the main level just to gain the privacy she craved. But the ire of the dancer made her want to break the rules and disregard her need for seclusion.  
She saw the Twi’lek contemplating something while looking deeply into the glass he was grasping hard in both his hands. When he didn’t say anything she sighed and wished him a good night before starting towards her room.

The female dancer was waiting for her in the foyer of the main level when Ihariek turned the corner of the stairs she had just climbed. She must have retreated here after having been discovered in her spying and while Ihariek was busy ogling the young Constable, hoping for the impossible to happen. She sighed again, cursing that she hadn’t had the mind to notice the Constable’s flirting before it was apparently too late.

“You should keep to your own, Jedi.” the dancer sneered in her native tongue, glaring daggers.

“Your jealousy is unbecoming.” Ihariek retorted matter-of-factly, not even gracing the blue Twi’lek with a glance. She walked passed the woman towards the corridor to the left, leading to the ward she’d rented but the dancer swirled around after her. She snarled insults vicious enough to cause the Jedi to stop in her tracks and look over her shoulder at the upset woman.

“You really shouldn’t curse others for your own shortcomings.” She said with a tired smile at the dancer.

“And you **really** shouldn’t interfere in other people’s affairs.” Bakishan said sternly in Twi’leki, coming around the corner from the stairs behind the dancer. Ihariek almost felt sorry for the girl - and a little jealous since she was allowed and able to love so freely. The girl curled in on herself, clearly embarrassed – whether by shame at being caught or shame over her actions was unclear - but she offered a hushed apology before slinking back to the lower level. Leaving the Constable and Ihariek to their own machinations once more.

Ihariek continued towards her room, feeling the eyes of the Twi’lek man on her back as she moved further away.

“Mind if I tag along?” he asked, cautiously making the Jedi paus her movements once more. She thought for a moment, contemplating the sting of jealousy she felt at the dancers emotional freedom and then she made up her mind, consequences be damned.

“T7?” Ihariek called as she entered the rented ward with Bakishan in a tow. The little red and white droid made a series of chirping beeps ending in an electronic grumble in response to his name. She followed the sound to the next room and found her friend standing the center, fidgeting with the holoprojector.

“I need your help little friend.” She said warmly as she crouched before the droid, receiving an instant and eager binary reply.

“Keep my secret?” she asked, pointing with her thumb over her shoulder at the yellow Twi’lek peeking his head curiously into the room before waving at the droid. T7 wiggled from side to side and made quirky beeps and whines.

“Thank you, old friend. Remind me to give you an extra oil-bath when we board our ship again.” Ihariek smiled, patting the droid on his top, making him squeak an annoyed whine before zapping her.

“Ouch! T7!!!” she reprimanded with a chuckle and she could have sworn she heard the droid giggle in binary when she walked out of the room.

After closing the door to the holoprojector-room she stopped to lean on it. Head low, eyes closed and hands behind her lower back. She wondered if she really was doing the right thing, but all her indecisions melted away as Bakishan closed the distance between them.

He put one hand on either side of her, leaning his forehead to hers for a moment before letting his hands slip underneath the pitch black, steep, long shingle bob-cut to touch the cyborg’s pale cheeks.  
One thumb stroked over the only visible implant she had, on her lower cheek, and the other carefully trailed the cross-shaped scar on her face. The softness of his touch made her relax into it as he tilted her head up to ghost his lips to hers experimentally. The reaction was immediate as a dormant spark in her soul ignited with full force. She kissed him back in earnest and snaked her arms up around his neck, pulling him closer.

Bakishan dwarfed her with his height and even though he was thinly built, like most Twi’lek’s, she was smaller. His hands hungrily traveled the length of her backside and sides as he nibbled and licked her lower lip, coaxing her to deepen the kiss. Ihariek made a short, moaning sound at his nibble, gladly parting her lips to greet his tongue with her own while exploring his lekku, making him shiver slightly.  
He was hot to the touch, much hotter than any human, but it only served to increase the heat pooling in the Jedi’s belly. She was starved for attension and took greedily of everything the gorgeous Twi’lek offered.

He grabbed her bottom and lifted her off the ground, pinning her to the door to better reach her lips. Her legs instinctively went around his lean waist, locking behind his back in a vise grip as she let her still gloved hands map his lekku, neck and shoulders.  
The Twi’lek released Ihariek’s lips only to trail kisses down her cheek to her neck, drawing out soft gasps and moans from the slight cyborg. Her hands massaged the back of his head, the base of his lekku, making him groan in approval as he bucked against her on instinct. The motion made Ihariek’s breath hitch in anticipation when she felt his hard length through the layers of clothing, rubbing against her throbbing core and she had a sudden need to feel his skin beneath hers. Ripping off her leather gauntlets, she let them fall to the floor behind Bakishan’s back before going back to exploring his alien features with her now bare fingers.

She felt him nip and trail his way back up to her mouth, making her writhe and moan under his ministrations. His arousal was clear even through the fabric keeping them apart and never had she wanted someone as badly as she wanted him right now.

As he once again claimed her lips, he followed her example and managed to wriggle free of his gauntlets. He sighed a groan against the Jedi’s trembling lips when his hands found their way inside her robe to caress her bare, taught stomach and back.  
He let her robe slide off to the floor, leaving her in only her front-closed, wrapped top – which also served as her bra. His hands scorched patterns on her newly exposed pale skin while his lips found yet another trail down to her ear. Reaching the soft skin of the side of her neck he nipped a bit harder than before, making her grind against his lenght and moan as her hands gripped harder at the base of his skull.

He bucked again, groaning at the sensation her grinding and nimble fingers caused, and the tiny woman yelped when his cold belt touched the skin of her exposed belly. Both of them chuckled breathlessly while Bakishan quickly shed both the belt and the top of his skintight armor before crashing his scorching body to hers and demanding access to her lips once more.

She marveled at his lean but muscular build, trailing the muscles of his arms up to his shoulders, then down his chest to his abs. She could feel him shiver and sensed the Twi’lek getting antsy under her touch. To be honest she was on the verge dispersing off the face of Tatooine herself.  
She broke their kiss, to suggest moving to a better location, but ended up breathlessly admiring his gorgeous features. The wonderful dark yellow color of his impossibly soft skin, the brown pattern on his lekku that continued down his chest - probably covering his entire body - and those piercing blue orbs now dark with passion. They were both panting slightly from their passionate activities and she could both sense and see the question in Bakishan as their eyes locked.

“Bed…” she managed in an attempt to voice her wants before capturing his soft lower lip in a passionate nip. It had the man draw a quick breath before devouring her lips hungrily, swinging her around to walk her a bed.  
They crashed upon the nearest bed, clawing at each other, touching and kissing any part they could reach. She felt her top being ripped open and get discarded seconds before warm hands caressed her breasts as well as scorched paths of desire across her skin. His hot lips and an even hotter tongue joined his warm hands, starting at the mounds of her breast and made her mewl and press into him as her hands wandered what skin off his she could find.  
Every flick of his tongue against her sensitive nipples, every nip and suckle sent a cascade of hot lightning through her body and she was quickly lost in the haze of passion.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she felt his lips leave her breasts to trail downwards. Her breath quickened and she could feel her heart hammering furiously in her chest and by the time he reached her lower abdomen she was writhing and bucking slightly into him. Nipping at the soft skin just below her hipbone earned him a sweat moaning cry, letting him know that he was doing something very right.  
Suddenly the nimble Twi’lek slipped her pants and shoes off in a quick movement and threw them unceremoniously at the floor while kissing every piece of skin he exposed. By the time he reached her inner thigh she was whimpering and fisting her hands in the sheets. He proceeded to bite her inner thigh, just below her core, making her yelp a cry as her back arched of the bed.

Bakishan leaned his weight on one arm, leaving one hand to tease the slit to her core as his tongue left goosebumps in their wake towards her breasts. When he finally enveloped one of her mounds with his mouth he bit down as he pushed past her folds and buried a digit deep inside her more than ready core. The shock made her cry out in pleasure before desperately trying to get him to move. He curled his finger as he pulled out slowly, added another finger and sunk back in, all the while lavishing her breasts with attension.  
The slow pumping of his digits in her core, combined with the meticulous attention to her breasts had the slight cyborg vibrating under the Twi’lek in a matter of minutes.

As he pulled his digits out of her core she whimpered at the loss, clawing at his pants and practically begging him to enter her to sate her need.  
Bakishan was in no way opposed to the idea and shed the last piece of annoying clothing before settling between her legs. He nuzzled her entrance with the tip of his length and kissed her with a groan as she ground against him, desperate to feel him inside. When he finally relented, pushing inside - hilting himself in one hard stroke - she forgot how to breathe as her eyes rolled back into her head and her entire body tensed as a bowstring.

He stayed still, lavishing her neck and shoulders with kisses, nips and bites until she started whimpering and coaxing him to move. He readily obliged, slowly withdrawing his length before pushing back into her hot slick channel, making her gasp and whimper as he bottomed out. He continued the slow torturing pace, driving Ihariek up the walls with pent up frustration as the pace kept her on edge but never forced her over it.

“Move!” She suddenly snapped, flipping him over with the help of the force so she could straddle him. His surprise gave way to smugness almost immediately when the tiny woman started riding him in hard strokes that had her crying out in pleasure. He enjoyed the feel as much as the view and let his hands roam her body while she sated her need on his lenght.  
It didn’t take long for her rise and falls to become erratic and Bakishan took the opportunity to flip them around again. He slung one of her legs over his shoulder, pinning her to the bed before leaning in to kiss her as he moved, teasingly slow in and out of her again. When she started getting agitated he bit one of the mounds of her breasts and shoved himself mercilessly inside, making the Jedi wail in surprise as much as pleasure.

He kept a relentless pace as he joined the tiny, beautiful cyborg in chasing his high. Pulling out and snapping back in, hard and fast, barely leaving the woman beneath him time to breath between her passionate cries.  
Ihariek felt the burning pit of pent up energy in her gut starting to seep further down towards the apex of her thighs. She met each of the Twi’lek’s thrusts with a rolling of her hips on instinct. And everytime he filled her to the brink of what was possible, she felt the lightning threatening to erupt through her system.

Soon she spilled over the edge, her entire body convulsing with the onslaught of that sweet lightning setting her nerves on fire. She cried out as she arched into her partner. Clinging to him hard enough to leave wounds from her fingernails as she rode her blinding high while Bakishan drove into her brutally. With a grunt against the Jedi’s shoulder he tensed up, burying himself deep in her hot, clenching core and spilled into his unlikely lover as he followed her over the edge of euphoria.

 


End file.
